


Show Me || T'Challa x Reader

by Singingpeonies



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom!T'Challa, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Reader Insert, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingpeonies/pseuds/Singingpeonies
Summary: T'Challa likes when you wear his clothes.





	Show Me || T'Challa x Reader

You’re alone when you wake. Not unusual with your husband starting his day before the dawn. 

You stretch languidly and think over your day. A meeting. Lunch with Shuri. Thanks to Bast that was all. You had been busy and today was finally a day to breathe. 

A knock sounded quietly before Omnandi, your assistant, let herself in with a small smile. You returned it pleasantly.

“Ngomso ukuphakama kwakho…” She said softly delivering your breakfast.

“Good morning to you as well. Where is my husband?” You ask munching on the sweet fresh fruit and soft bread on your tray.

“Ah yes. The King has sent word that he would like to see you when you are done with your meetings for the day. He will be with the council all day.” She explained tidying needlessly.

“Thank you. I’m going to take a bath then I will be ready. Please go to my office and make sure my notes are put together.”

Quickly you made your way through your morning routine and decided for comfort and because it still smelled like your husband you would wear his button up. Paired with a skirt and a pair of low heeled sandals you headed out to confront the day.

With lunch and your obligations done you let yourself into the throne room eyes seeking T’Challa immediately. His eyes found you and stayed pinning you to your spot near the door even if his face was giving away nothing.

“We will go about as discussed.” He waved a hand and the council dispersed but not before M’Baku grinned at you and shook his head at T’Challa who chuckled. Once M’Baku left you turned your full attention to your husband.

“I missed you this morning my love.” You say leaning against the door. He has yet to speak to you just looking over your body.

“Come to me mhle…” He crooks one long finger at you and points to the floor in front of him. “Here.”  
You obey. Rarely do you not. 

“You tease me in my clothing, love.” He practically purred and your skin is starting to feel warm where his fingers grip your waist and his forehead rested against your belly. 

“I am not…Are you done for the day?” You murmur your hands settling on his head scratching his scalp softly. A puff of air pushed from T’Challa’s lips and you shivered. 

“I am…Thank Bast. And you do.” His words are firm. “Sit.” He indicates to the chair to his left.

You pull the chair over directly in front of him and sit in it quietly awaiting his instruction. He’s taking his time looking you over and you can feel his eyes on every bit of your body. 

“Open your legs Y/N.” You hesitate and the quick swat to the inside of your thigh is a reminder. “Show me, Ikumkani wam.”

You do as you’re told. The simple scrap of silk between your legs damp already. T’Challa’s eyes are on you he breathes deeply before settling deeper into the throne. “Take them off.” Again you do and now you’re bare. He continues to drink you in.

“One finger my love…Slowly.” You bring a hand to your pussy and use one finger to spread your lips and slip it inside pumping slowly. Its a tease and you know it. meant to work you up for him. “One more.” He growls.

A second finger joins your first and you gasp, your eyes falling closed. Its not enough. You want to be full of him, stretched around him and taking him deep inside you. Your gasp becomes a groan and your hips arch into your hand.

“Stop.”

Eyes slam open and land on his smug grin.

“You are beautiful. But your pleasure is mine.” He stands and pulls you up with him. He smooths your skirt back into place before taking your sticky fingers in his mouth.

“T’Challa…” You growl yourself.

“Let’s go to our bedroom my love.” You nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. There's that. Comment if you feel like it.


End file.
